Fandangle
by Writer of green
Summary: In which he thinks of a lot of nonsense. Harmony/post-Romione.


**Disclaimer: I've said it once and I will say it again: None of these characters are of the madness within my mind and no infringement was intended.**

**A/N: Deep within my mind I always thought this might be possible. I just don't understand couples that fight over everything; what do they get out of it? To me all it leaves is small, broken pieces, it may seem harmless, but anyone can hold onto a grudge forever. Anyway, beyond that little tidbit of my personal life, I wrote this for Harmony shippers (of which I suppose I kind of am) but with the perspective of Ron...so I hope you all enjoy it :)**

He wondered what she'd ever seen in him. Many lovers professed grand reasons for their choice, full of ridiculously long words and fancy phrasings, almost as if it was a competition for who might have loved the other more. But did it even matter? In the end all you have is one shared toothbrush, arguments about absolutely nothing, and a living-space that often feels much too small for any sane man's comfort. So he began to wonder, did she even love him?

He began to imagine a strange sequence of events, involving pepper-spray, a bat, and two gallons of milk, feathers, and a tranquilizer, that led to Hermione's incapacitation and subsequent brainwash into marrying him… It wasn't too far off, to be fair – and, as he thought even further, no one had seemed to believe that they'd simply fallen in love at the end of the war, anyhow. They all wanted her with Harry for some reason…

Then he started to picture Hermione with Harry in very similar situations and positions that he had noted during his miserable bout of jealousy during the Horcrux hunt, and it was surprisingly easy. He imagined them sitting very closely on the worn rock-face, wearing similar colored shirts, their faces down-turned as they studied a book; he could almost sense, not see, Harry's arm drifting round her waist absentmindedly while Hermione's hair began to touch his shoulder as she leaned towards him. Her perfume seemed so pungent to him then, and felt like live snakes were swimming in his stomach – "no, changing topic now."

Returning his mind to his original question, he started to back-track to when she'd suddenly seemed very keen on marrying him in the first place. Sometime after Voldemort's death, he, Harry, and Hermione had gotten a flat together, figuring on saving money while they finished up training for their respective jobs. Harry and Ron were going to be Auror's, as originally planned, and Hermione was debating between becoming a Medi-witch or pursuing a career in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It was the perfect plan, or so it had seemed at first (Ron inwardly groaned.) Two months in Ron started to notice that Harry and Hermione were getting even closer than they had during their camping days, and as every minute he didn't spend on Auror training he was off working with George at the joke shop, there wasn't much he could do about it. He comforted himself thinking about how he still would always have Harry as a best friend, and for those two months that was all he got by ways of affection. Harry seemed to be the only one asking to have lunch together or to go to a Quidditch game. Ron couldn't be exactly sure when everything started to get mucky, but he remembered one day coming back late from the shop and finding Hermione crumpled on the sofa crying her eyes out. Upon seeing him, she latched herself on him and for quite a long, blissful while (at least for Ron) she didn't let go. Apparently, according to what she said in explanation, she "missed him so much" and "it wasn't right for them to be apart." Thinking of it now, Ron was not sure how he believed it…maybe he was a dummy like everyone said…not like Harry, Harry is brilliant, just like Hermione.

He had this dream once that he and Harry were playing Quidditch and he was winning; this was his first clue that it was a dream. He just kept catching all the quaffles that Harry was throwing and somehow was able to launch them back at an incredible speed, it was almost like lightning. At some point he became aware that Hermione and Ginny were watching them in the stands, but Seamus had come out on the field and was calling for Ron to do a tricky maneuver. He felt fear like it was a vicious dog burrowing into his stomach and his broom lurched… Somehow it was enough for Harry to do something ridiculously awesome and everyone was cheering, including Hermione.

Ron had called Harry a day after he and Hermione had separated, at first thinking he just wanted to talk to his best mate, but really he wanted to know the truth. "Did you love her? Do you love her?" He couldn't simply ask such direction questions; it would be too rude, so instead he tried to wheedle his way into the topic. "Hermione is crazy, huh?" Harry chuckled lowly in response, almost as if he was trying to be quiet. "She's pretty nice, I s'pose." "She can be a little overbearing, right? I mean, I know, I was married to her! But what do you think?" "Er – not sure...I mean, she's a great help and is truly brilliant." "But sometimes you just have to get away from her, wouldn't you agree?" "Er – can – can I call you back? I have to get something away from –" (Ron could hear distant laughter and then the dial tone.)

Ron tried to imagine Harry and Hermione together again, sitting alone on a porch-swing padded by a flowery cushion. Hermione wore the white sundress she loved and Harry's hair was especially messy; they were staring at each other through round, loving eyes and were talking. He wasn't sure what about, but he could tell that whatever it was it would be "intellectually stimulating" because she always said she'd wanted that. He tried to imagine them as he'd always seen himself and Hermione, but it just wouldn't work. The image fell apart, broken into too many pieces to save…

So what had she seen in him? The question still haunted him, even as he sat in the flat he now owned exclusively, thinking through a thousand complex thoughts he wasn't quite understanding. What had become so clear in her mind that she simply hadn't wanted or noticed anything else until the deed was done and they were married? What had she seen in him? Escape?

Ron figured he would need a few more hours before this all made sense.

**Review or George will give you a Canary Cream that's irreversible ) Haha, review if you'd like!**


End file.
